Entropy
Entropy (Yin) is the ability to stay the same.Associated with inertia, negativity, feminine energy, contraction, conservatism, gravity and emptiness. It is opposed by Energy (Yang), the ability to cause change. Entropy in physics is associated with the number of ways a certain system could be arranged at a microscopic level and still appear to have all the same properties. Highly disordered systems have high entropy because no matter what microscopic changes occur, the external properties stay the same. A Brief History of Entropy Clausius' Entropy (coming soon) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clausius_theorem#History "The Clausius theorem is a mathematical explanation of the second law of thermodynamics. Also referred to as the "inequality of Clausius", the theorem was developed by Rudolf Clausius who intended to explain the relationship between the heat flow in a system and the entropy of the system and its surroundings. Clausius developed this in his efforts to explain entropy and define it quantitatively. In more direct terms, the theorem gives us a way to determine if a cyclical process is reversible or irreversible. The Clausius theorem provides a quantitative formula for understanding the second law. Clausius was one of the first to work on the idea of entropy and is even responsible for giving it that name. What is now known as the Clausius theorem was first published in 1862 in Clausius' sixth memoir, "On the Application of the Theorem of the Equivalence of Transformations to Interior Work". Clausius sought to show a proportional relationship between entropy and the energy flow by heating (δ''Q'') into a system. In a system, this heat energy can be transformed into work, and work can be transformed into heat through a cyclical process. Clausius writes that "The algebraic sum of all the transformations occurring in a cyclical process can only be less than zero, or, as an extreme case, equal to nothing." In other words, the equation : \oint \frac{\delta Q}{T} = 0 " :(the integral sum of every infinitesimal heat flux is conserved - heat in = heat out) For non-reversible processes this conservation does not hold, and 'heat losses' lead to <100% efficiency. http://hyperphysics.phy-astr.gsu.edu/hbase/thermo/clausius.html https://www.ohio.edu/mechanical/thermo/Intro/Chapt.1_6/Clausius/Clausius.html Boltzmann's Entropy (coming soon) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boltzmann%27s_entropy_formula S = k_(B''')log(W) "where ''k_(B') is the 'B'oltzmann constant (also written as simply k'') and equal to 1.38065 × 10−23 J/K." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boltzmann%27s_entropy_formula#History "The equation was originally formulated by Ludwig Boltzmann between 1872 and 1875, but later put into its current form by Max Planck in about 1900.23 To quote Planck, "the logarithmic connection between entropy and probability was first stated by L. Boltzmann in his kinetic theory of gases"." "The value of W was originally intended to be proportional to the ''Wahrscheinlichkeit (the German word for probability) of a macroscopic state for some probability distribution of possible microstates—the collection of (unobservable) "ways" the (observable) thermodynamic state of a system can be realized by assigning different positions(x) and momenta(p) to the various molecules. Interpreted in this way, Boltzmann's formula is the most general formula for the thermodynamic entropy. However, Boltzmann's paradigm was an ideal gas of N identical particles, of which are in the i-th microscopic condition (range) of position and momentum. For this case, the probability of each microstate of the system is equal, so it was equivalent for Boltzmann to calculate the number of microstates associated with a macrostate. W was historically misinterpreted as literally meaning the number of microstates, and that is what it usually means today." Shannon's Entropy (coming soon) Journal 1709_Dephasing Entropy is just dephasing. Uncertainty in the propagation parameters of some flow of (information)/{energy}/system, the noise amidst the signal. A low entropy medium gives coherent flow of media. A high entropy medium gives chaotic fluctuations in dephased media, incoherence. In between the two, (the vacuum vs spacetime) we have: * crystals: which |////) ) ) reflect ( ( ( ** jd *** | #)*|| (||)_) absorb ( ( ( *** ( ( o( r ( ( t ( r ( a ( n (s (m (i ( t ( 1801_Deforming Entropy as function of the number of eigenstates (for eigenstates of equal probability). An experiment comes to mind. Two complex systems are placed in a 'thermal annealer' (e.g. oven, microwave, toaster, freezer, supernova, hydrogen bomb, etc) at a temperature hot enough to burn/melt their core materials. Would you expect on average for the 'more complex' system or the 'less complex' system to burn/melt first? Test this with a thought experiment (Ger: 'gedanken') if you prefer. Take two equally-sized strips of aluminium foil and crush one in some way in your mind. Now imagine you put them both in a microwave (make sure you don't do this in real life!*** it's not safe to put conductive metals in a microwave because rather than burn they charge up and release lightning which can easily blow up your microwave and seriously harm anyone around!): The W-shaped foil here represents the more complex shape and the |_|-shaped foil represents the less complex shape. Which one is going to burn first? This is a question of thermal capacitance, it's saying for a certain level of input heat, how much are you going to absorb? Entropy (S) = 1.38 \times 10^{-23} J/K \times \ln \left(\Omega\right)=k_B\times \ln \left(\Omega\right) For every extra doubling of possible states, we gain one unit of entropy: \Omega=1,2,4,8,... \rightarrow S=0,k_B,2k_B,3k_B If you create more degrees of freedom in your system, you increase its number of possible states, you increase your uncertainty about its precise state and you increase its thermal complexity. Solution It all depends on the material and the frequencies of the annealer. A microwave probably doesn't care which piece of wood you put in there, it's all gonna do approximately nothing - but throw those same pieces of wood in a fire and you can bet the more complex (and hence fragile) one is going to burn quicker. Same goes for the aluminium foil in the microwave, which happens to reflecthttps://www.researchgate.net/post/Why_are_Microwaves_reflected_by_metals those microwaves and can create hot-spots which accelerate the local conversion of microwaves into heat and hence burns or sparks more quickly. (Please DO NOT try this at home, your microwave WILL explode - possibly). If the spatial frequencies of your system (caused by its complexity) are resonant with the frequencies of the annealer, then you get amplification of temperature and hot-spots -> burning/melting etc. References Category:Physics Category:Spirituality Category:Entropy Category:Chaos Category:Statistics Category:Classical Physics Category:Thermodynamics Category:Yin